HVAC systems often include mechanical actuators and the like to perform functions such as adjusting dampers and opening and closing valves. Some actuators include a motor coupled to a geared transmission. Spur gears are often used in the transmission assembly. During assembly, gear teeth of a gear connected to and driven by the motor may need to slide past and intermesh with gear teeth of the geared transmission. If the teeth are not properly aligned during this assembly process, sufficient forces may be exerted on the gear teeth to damage one or both gears and/or other components. Requiring the assembler to exercise sufficient care to avoid such gear damage may be difficult and burdensome, slow the assembly process and may reduce production yields and/or product reliability. What would be desirable is a motor mount that helps reduce such assembly concerns while allowing quick assembly with little or no finesse.